


Truth or Dare

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Truth or Dare, if you can call it that, literally this is almost 5000 words of utter trash and my poor sense of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: 7 people in one game of truth or dare, which is really just to embarrass each other, dig up their secrets and to get Sorey and Mikleo together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I've wanted to write for a while and did so recently. Good timing too as I needed the laughs I had whilst writing it. 
> 
> Hopefully it at least amuses you, too, despite the fact that it's ridiculous. Enjoy!

This was such a bad idea. It was quite possibly the worst Mikleo had ever had. He had no idea why he had agreed to this plan, yet here he was.

“Meebo,” Edna started. “Truth or dare?”

“… Truth.”

“On a scale of 1-10, how gay for Sorey are you?”

Oh, this _definitely_ was a bad idea.

Everyone's eyes were on him now. And by 'everyone', that wasn't exactly just a couple of people. Of course it wasn't; it was, in fact, Sorey, Alisha, Rose, Lailah, Dezel and, naturally, Edna. Six pairs of eyes staring at him with genuine curiosity. They had agreed previously that they would also not say no to _any_ dare and answer truthfully to _every_ question. Not to mention that whilst they were spinning a bottle to select a victim, _everyone_ had the opportunity to ask every turn. This only increased the chance of others working together to embarrass the victim.

“I don't know...” Mikleo said slowly, clearing his throat. “Uh… I guess...”

“No lying.”

He coughed again, doing all he could to avoid anyone's gaze, _especially_ Sorey's. “I guess… Ten, if I'm pushing it… Maybe.”

“Pushing it?” Lailah laughed. “That's a perfect score!”

“Yeah, I wouldn't exactly call that pushing it,” Edna added.

“Well, I'm dashing, what can you say?” Sorey said, pushing his fringe away from his face with a smug look.

“Dashingly dreadful.”

“That's harsh, Edna.”

“Let's move on,” Mikleo said quickly, trying to draw attention away from himself. It was only the first turn and he had somehow already been the one to be put in an awkward situation. He span a bottle lying in the centre of them, watching as it landed on Edna. “Truth or dare, Edna?”

“Dare.”

“20 push-ups, here and now!” Rose exclaimed. “Come on!”

Edna stared at her. “Are you-”

“It was you who decided that we shouldn't say no at all.”

“Fine, I'll do it.”

She managed ten feeble, rather pathetic attempts at push-ups before collapsing face-first onto the floor.

“Edna, you've got to do 20! You can do it!” Rose encouraged her. “Come on guys, cheer her on!”

“I'm sure your huge attitude will help lift your weight,” Mikleo said. Edna glared at him before on shaking arms, pushed herself up and down. It was likely with her legs so it couldn't exactly count as push-ups, but she still did 20, at the very least.

“Brilliant work, Edna,” Lailah said.

“If only we had party poppers,” Mikleo added.

“Shut up, Mister 'I only rate Sorey a 10 on my gay scale'.”

“Please just drop that now.”

“Awe, he's blushing.”

“Edna, come on, you're bullying him now,” Alisha said.

“Fine.” She span the bottle. It landed on Rose. “Truth or dare, Rose?”

“Dare!”

“Kiss the person you find the most attractive in this room,” Dezel commanded.

“But you're _all_ attractive.”

“Just make a choice,” Edna said.

“Uh… I don't know… I can't decide between Alisha and Lailah. No offence to everyone else!”

“Kiss them both?”

“Where, though?”

Edna shrugged. Rose hesitated for a moment before she, much to Edna's surprise, pecked both Alisha and Lailah on the lips.

“Oh! I wasn't expecting that,” Lailah said, hand touching her mouth. Alisha nodded besides her, looking a little embarrassed. “Though I wouldn't say I'm complaining.”

“That's actually pretty cute,” Sorey commented. Mikleo glanced at him, unable to hold back a grin. It was obvious he said that dare because he said numerous times how Rose would suit both of them.

“Go hard or go home,” Rose chuckled, spinning the bottle. This time, it was Dezel. “Truth or dare, Dezel?”

“Tru- No, dare.”

“Ooh, another dare? I dare you to-”

“Wait, Rose!” Lailah said, gesturing for her to come closer. She dropped her voice. “Make him play gay chicken with Mikleo.”

“Why those two instead of Sorey and Mikleo, though?”

“You'll see. Trust me, you will love this!” Lailah winked at her before looking over at Dezel. “Okay Dezel, we dare you to play gay chicken with Mikleo.”

“Gay chicken?” Dezel asked, frowning. “What's that?”

“It's when two straight – well, in this case, one straight and one 100% gay for Sorey – guys basically do something homoerotic and see who backs away first.”

“Oh. That seems unfair on me.”

“Trust me, I really don't want to do anything with you as much as you want to with me,” Mikleo said. He looked at Lailah, raising an eyebrow. “What kind of thing are you picking?”

“I'd say… A leg one. Dezel, you just have to run your hand down Mikleo's thigh and see who backs away before you touch his crotch. Simple. Whoever doesn't move away is the winner.”

“Are you actually-”

“No saying no,” Edna said. Dezel sighed, shaking his head.

“You're all ridiculous.” He shuffled over to Mikleo. “Just to clarify, I don't want to do this.”

“I'm well aware.”

Looking as though he would much prefer death, he placed his hand on the inside of Mikleo's thigh. Muttering something under his breath (likely a swear word of some sorts), he began to move his hand slowly up Mikleo's thigh.

Watching with confusion, Rose muttered, “I still don't get why- _Oh_.”

Halfway up Mikleo's thigh, Sorey had grabbed his wrist.

“I think that's enough now.”

“I was going to stop there anyway!” Dezel exclaimed. “Calm down.”

“Oh my gosh, he _does_ have a possessive side.” Rose dug into her pocket and handed a few coins to Lailah. “This is the first time I've ever lost a bet.”

“I told you!”

“He just seems too… Innocent.”

“It's always the ones which _seem_ innocent.” She seemed to be speaking in a very knowledgeable voice.

“Now that's thankfully over with,” Dezel said, watching the bottle after spinning it. “Sorey, truth or dare?”

“Everyone's been picking dare, so truth!”

“Truth… Truth...”

“You three are seriously working together with this, aren't you?” Alisha murmured to Rose, Lailah and Edna, grinning. “Then… Sorey, how would you react if Mikleo kissed you spontaneously?”

“Oh, I wouldn't really mind it.”

“Wait, really?” Mikleo blurted, before putting a hand over his mouth.

“Well yeah, you're cute, so why would I?”

“How are they actually not together yet?” Alisha asked seriously.

“Mikleo is too easily flustered to confess his love,” Lailah said, not bothering to whisper.

“We _can_ hear you, you know.”

“That was the idea.”

Sorey turned to Mikleo, looking a little serious. “You know, I might be oblivious to most things, but I think we… Uh, maybe you need to talk about… Something?”

“ _After_ the game,” Dezel interrupted. “I'm not sitting around for hours to watch you two love-birds.”

“Then… Alisha, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What was your first impression of me?” Sorey asked. “I'm curious!”

“Oh, well I thought that you were very caring, probably too much for your own good. Maybe also a little weird, but it added to your charm.”

“Um… I'm guessing that's a compliment?”

“It is.”

“Then thanks!”

Alisha smiled before she spun the bottle. “Lailah, truth or dare?”

“Dare. Truth is for weaklings.”

“Is Lailah somehow getting competitive about this?” Mikleo questioned Sorey, who shrugged.

“Being as I don't want to be the only one who has embarrassed myself through physical exertion,” Edna started. “Lailah, do 40 sit-ups.”

“Oh, but I'm in a skirt! Wait, never mind, I'm wearing shorts. Well then...”

The others couldn't help but be at least slightly impressed when she vigorously completed the set with no struggle at all. Edna seemed very frustrated.

“I asked the wrong person.”

“I do workout everyday,” Lailah smiled. “I often go to the gym with Sorey.”

“Great. Instead of putting my past humiliation on another weakling, I chose one of the sporty ones. I should have asked Meebo to do that one.”

“Hey! Who says I'm a weakling?”

“Me, just then.”

“Anyway!” Lailah interrupted. “Mikleo, truth or dare?”

“Uh… Dare.”

The others gathered together, Rose dragging Dezel towards them by his arm.

“Why me?”

“What can we do this time?” Rose questioned, ignoring him. “There's too many possibilities…”

“It's only his first dare, so does it matter?” Edna asked.

“I think it should be something with lasting effects,” Alisha commented. “Maybe something which lasts more than one turn?”

“Oh, I've got it!” Rose cheered. They settled back in their places as Rose spoke, seeming very proud of herself. “Mikleo, sit on Sorey's lap for ten turns.”

“ _Ten?_ We haven't even been playing for that long yet!”

“But I'm sure that amount of turns will past soon enough.”

“But- Fine, whatever.”

Awkwardly and lacking the usual grace he moved in, he shuffled over onto Sorey's lap – or at least, mostly on the edge of it. He sighed again when Rose gestured for him to move closer with her hands, moving closer to Sorey so he was sitting sideways across his lap. Mikleo brought his knees up to his chest, face half-hidden behind them to hide his red cheeks.

“That better?”

“You might fall off," said Rose.

“Nah, I've got him,” Sorey said, placing his arm around his shoulder, apparently both clueless to Rose's reasoning for saying that and also unaffected by the situation. Mikleo couldn't settle on whether he was oblivious to the girls' plans or simply didn't care. “We've done this before a few times.”

“Don't you _dare,_ Sor-”

“Wait, why?”

“We'll have to wait until it lands on us!” Sorey grinned.

“Oh, that's just unfair,” Lailah sighed. “Wait, how exactly shall we do this now?”

“I guess  we can decide who is chosen when it lands on them,” Dezel suggested. He seemed to be starting to get amused by the situation.

“That works,” Mikleo said, quickly spinning the bottle to try and, again, draw attention away from himself. It was unsuccessful. He managed to somehow make it spin right back on them again. “Oh, for crying out-”

“Sorey!” Lailah exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Why did-”

“You've still got to ask me truth or dare!”

“Fine, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“… He did that on purpose,” said Edna, looking annoyed.

“That's Sorey for you, I suppose,” Alisha laughed.

“Oh Sorey, you're no fun at all,” Lailah said, but then she smirked. “Sorey, I dare you to tell us the story as to why Mikleo has sat on your lap.”

“Can you do that?” Dezel asked.

“Most certainly not!” Mikleo exclaimed. “Lailah, that's cheating.”

“But it's not a question, nor is it an answer to the truth. I'm simply daring him to tell a story.”

“I'm liking your logic!” Rose beamed, giving her a thumbs up.

“This is not logical in the slightest!”

“Okay okay, I'll tell you.”

“Oh God. Sorey, I'm begging you.”

“But we can't say no to dares!”

“But… Ugh fine, I don't care. Just do what you want.”

“Here we go with Tsunleo,” Edna said, lips curling into a small smirk.

“Firstly, when we were little, Mikleo was _terrified_ of thunderstorms. Well, he still kind of is, but not as much now.” Mikleo's head was already completely hidden in his legs. “So I used to hug him and such, but he'd cling onto me and end up on my lap half the time. Secondly-”

“Please wait a second,” Lailah said. “I still need a moment to appreciate the cuteness of that… All right, continue.”

“Secondly, Mikleo is equally, if not more terrified, of horror films. So when I got him to watch his first full one with me, he got closer and closer to me until he was on my lap. I've got him to watch them a few times after that. Actually, we still _do_ watch them at times, and even now he still practically-”

“I think that's enough now,” Mikleo mumbled.

“Sorry! I got carried away. That's basically all of it.”

“What wonderful love,” Lailah sighed.

“I can't help but agree,” Alisha added.

“I want to die.”

“Don't be like that, Mikleo,” Sorey said before spinning the bottle. Luckily, it didn't spin back onto them. It landed on Rose. “Truth or dare, Rose?”

“Dare!”

“I dare you to give Dezel a lap dance,” Mikleo said quickly, head shooting up. “Revenge.”

“Oh, that's easy! It's just a dare, right?”

“What about my opinion on this?” Dezel demanded, voice raising.

“So I can be humiliated but you both can't be?”

“That's unfair on Mikleo,” Sorey agreed.

“You're only saying that because it's Mikleo,” Dezel snapped.

“Come on, Dezel, it's just a dare!” Rose said.

“You seem to be a bit excited about this,” Edna commented. “First kissing two people, now giving a lap dance to another. I'm seeing a new side to you.”

“I just don't get embarrassed by dares,” Rose shrugged. “It's a game, after all!”

She got up and walked over to Dezel, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Are you actually-”

“I've never done this before, naturally, so I apologise for my lack of professionalism.”

However, there was a lack of a dance altogether; as soon as she swayed her hips and lowered herself down to his lap, she was practically thrown off as he jumped to his feet. Luckily, she only stumbled.

“This is too much for me,” Dezel said, walking over to the door. “I'm out.”

“Awe, come on Dezel, it's just a game!”

But that didn't stop him from opening the door and shutting it after himself with a little force. Rose blinked, looking a little confused.

“Why is he so bothered?”

“He might have a crush on you or something,” Mikleo said thoughtfully. “I mean, he _did_ look a bit bothered by you kissing Alisha and Lailah. Some people don't take this game that well.”

“Oh. Well, I'll leave him alone for now and apologise to him later.”

“So even after one of us have been killed off, we must continue,” said Lailah, spinning the bottle in place of Dezel. It landed on herself. “Oh!”

“Truth or dare, Lailah?”

“I'm going to go with… Truth.”

“What's your guilty pleasure?” Rose asked, grinning.

“My main one?”

“You have a list to choose from?” Edna asked, raising an eyebrow. She was completely ignored.

“If it's my main one, I would say the most guilty one I have is… Possibly the smut I write.”

“W-What?” Mikleo blurted out, staring. “You write...”

“Just a little here and there, that's all.” Her voice sounded incredibly casual. “I mostly read it.”

“Why am I actually not surprised?” Edna sighed.

“Next person,” Lailah said, watching the bottle spin round and land on Edna.

“Truth,” she said immediately.

“What do you see Mikleo as?” Alisha asked. “As in, a friend like we do, an enemy… It's just because of how mean you are to him, sometimes.”

Edna's cheeks blushed. She brought her knees closer to herself, mumbling in a voice none of them could hear.

“I'm sorry Edna, I can't hear you.”

“I said as a brother,” she snapped, looking embarrassed. “He's like a brother, okay? One which I always tease and such.”

“That's so sweet!”

“Do you treat Eizen that badly?” Mikleo said, folding his arms.

“No. Well, a little. You're just too easily teased, Meebo.”

“She does have a point,” Sorey piped up, laughing when Mikleo glared. “What? It's true!”

“Let's just move on,” Edna said. The bottle landed on Sorey and Mikleo.

“Let's go with Mikleo,” Lailah said immediately.

“Of course, of course. I'll go with truth.”

“I'm taking this one,” Sorey said. “As I'm curious about this now.” Mikleo's heart began to pound a little bit faster, but it was only temporary. “What do you see Edna as?”

“Oh. Well, as a sister, I suppose. An annoying, bratty one who seems like she'd be younger than me but is in fact older and just looks like a child.”

Edna glared. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too.”

Mikleo cursed under his breath when the bottle spun around and landed back on themselves _again._ This time, Sorey was the victim.

“I'm gonna go for a dare.”

“Pocky game!” Rose said immediately, pulling out a box of milk Pocky from a rucksack. “Play it with Mikleo.”

“I swear I'm actually going to-”

“That's the one where you eat down the stick, right?” Sorey questioned.

“Yep!” Rose exclaimed, handing Sorey the unopened box. “The first one to break away loses. If your lips meet, it's a draw.”

“Sounds easy enough- Mikleo, you okay?”

“Fine, absolutely fine.”

“He's about to faint,” Rose said to Alisha, who nodded in agreement, before quickly averting her eyes back to Mikleo. “Hey, don't climb off his lap! Stay there whilst you play.”

“Oh, for God's sake, fine.”

“You don't have to hurt your neck craning up at me that way, considering you're smaller,” Sorey smiled genuinely, but received a glare. “What? You're more at my level now!”

“He even teases him without realising it,” Edna commented. “Unbelievable.”

“Let's just get this over with,” Mikleo said, face burning as he watched Sorey open the packaging. He put down the box, placed the biscuit into his mouth and gestured for Mikleo to lean his head over. He did so after a moment of hesitation, biting down onto the stick gently. Sorey bit down the stick; it became smaller and smaller as Sorey got closer to Mikleo's mouth -

Then Mikleo broke away, burying his face into his hands, which had previously been gripping onto Sorey's hooded-top tightly. “Nope, nope, nope…”

“Looks like you lose,” Sorey laughed. “Those are really good, actually. I've never had that flavour.”

“You noticed the taste? Because I didn't.”

“I thought you might have kissed considering you both hate losing to each other,” Alisha said, sounding slightly disappointed.

“I'll take a loss this time.”

“I'll spin it whilst he continues to hide,” Sorey laughed. “Ah, your turn, Rose!”

“Dare!”

“Have you actually picked truth yet?” Edna asked.

“Nope.”

“I dare you to eat the rest of that packet, like you're in one of those contests,” Mikleo said after lifting his head, slapping Sorey's hand away from the box.

“Oh, that's a piece of cake!”

“If you feel as though you are going to be sick, please do it in the direction of Edna instead of me,” said Lailah.

“I'd rather you not do it in _my_ direction, either.”

“I won't do that in either direction because I'm fairly confident that I'm going to ace this. Give me that box, Mikleo!”

He did so, all four watching as she pulled out the packet. Then, as though she hadn't eaten for a week, she began to chew rapidly through the Pocky at a rather incredible speed. She almost choked at one point, but still managed to finish in quick time. She did so with throwing her arms into the air.

“I now declare myself as Pocky queen!”

“Do you feel sick at all?” Lailah asked warily.

“Only slightly. Nothing can bring me down!”

“You would have thought she had conquered an army as opposed to finish a box of Pocky quickly,” Mikleo commented, unsure of whether to be impressed or a little disgusted. He settled on both.

“What's the difference? All right… Ah, finally Alisha again! Truth or dare?”

“I shall go with… Dare.”

“I'm picking this one!” Sorey exclaimed. “Do that challenge where you have to listen to one song loudly and then sing another.”

“That sounds like it's going to give me a migraine,” Alisha laughed. “But okay. Any particular songs?”

There was a silence as the other five began to think.

“We should definitely have two polar opposites,” Mikleo stated. “How about she listens to 'Eye of the Tiger'?”

“Nice choice!” Sorey exclaimed. “Then she needs to sing something slower… Uh… Ah! How about 'Raise Me Up'?”

Mikleo nodded, “I approve.”

“Goodness,” Alisha laughed, grabbing her phone and plugging in a pair of headphones. “I may end up damaging all of your ears.”

A minute was spent for Alisha to load up the first song on her phone. She pressed play, the guitars echoing in her ears.

“Can you hear us?” Lailah asked. Reading her lips, Alisha shook her head.

“Oh God, uh- You raise me up, so I can, uh- so I can stand on mountains!”

The others were already laughing, Sorey actually having to clutch his stomach.

“This was such a good idea.”

“You raise me- Oh God, you raise me up, to walk… No, I don't want to hear about tigers! Walk on stormy seas.”

“Jesus Christ,” Rose laughed, wiping a tear away from her eye.

“I am strong when I am – oh, what is _happening_ – on your shoulders. You raise me- up, to more than I can be.”

She threw off the headphones, holding her head and shaking it, beginning to laugh along with the others.

“No more! Oh my gosh, no more...”

“You were basically screaming towards the end!” Rose exclaimed, wheezing. “I have never heard something so funny in my life.”

“I think that was the best dare of this game,” Sorey added, turning his head to Mikleo with a grin. “Thank you for your song choice.”

“Same back to you.”

“Let's move on,” Alisha said, spinning the bottle and watching it land on Edna. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare. Please don't make it exercise.”

“I have one!” Lailah said. “I dare you to call Eizen and tell him you're pregnant with Zaveid's child.”

“Oh God. He's going to freak.”

“We can't pass on dares, remember?” Mikleo grinned. She flipped him off, sighing as she took out her phone.

“I will kill all of you,” she said before pressing her brother's contact. “Please don't pick- Hey, Eizen.”

“Put it on speaker!” Lailah commanded. “I promise we'll stay quiet.”

“Yeah, I'm fine, I just have something to tell you.”

“ _Oh? What is it?”_

“I don't exactly know how to tell you this, but I'm… Pregnant.”

Lailah was already having to hold in her laughter, pressing both hands over her mouth, shoulders shaking.

“ _What?!”_

“I at least know who the father is. It's Zaveid.”

“ _Are…_ _Are you being serious?”_

“Of course.”

“ _God Edna, I… Well, I want to say congrats but damn, you're still young.”_

“I know.”

“ _I'll go with you to your appointments and support you in any way I can, but you have to know that I don't fully approve of this. I wanted you to wait until you were older, and I didn't even know you were dating Zaveid.”_

“Sorry, I usually keep that kind of stuff private.”

“ _I guess I'll have to invite him around for dinner.”_

It was at this moment that Lailah was no longer able to hold in her laughter. She tried to stop herself, but it just wasn't happening no matter how hard she tried.

“ _Is that laughter? Edna...”_

“Sorry, Eizen. I'm playing truth or dare and Lailah is a cow.”

“ _For God's sake Edna, don't scare me like that!”_

“Sorry.”

“ _Are you actually dating Zaveid, though?”_

“No.”

“ _Thank God. I'll see you later. You're cooking tonight, now.”_

“That's understandable,” Edna said before ending the call instantly. “Well Lailah, I hope you're happy now.”

“Oh yes, very much so.”

“Next turn,” she said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Sorey and Mikleo. “Ah. I think I'll go for Mee-”

“Oh, _please_ let us go for Sorey!” Lailah begged.

“Why?” Edna asked, seeming annoyed that her chance to embarrass Mikleo more was getting taken away from her.

“Trust me, this will be good either way. Truth or dare, Sorey?”

“Um… I'm going to go for another dare.”

“Yes!” Lailah cried, clapping her hands together. “Thank you.”

“Oh no,” Mikleo groaned. “Sorey, what have you done...”

“Sorey, I dare you to slap Mikleo's butt as he gets off your lap after the next turn.”

“Oh, for _God's sake!”_

“Ooh, I like that thinking,” Rose said, nodding her appreciation. “But we're not after a like, 'oh I'm all coy and shy' kind of slap.”

“Oh, but I don't want to hurt him if he doesn't want that.”

“ _If he doesn't want that?”_ Alisha repeated, hand over her mouth.

“I realise that might have made me sound like a bit of a sadist.”

“At least you want consent,” Edna commented.

“It's fine,” Mikleo sighed, putting his hand on his forehead and closing his eyes. “I've been bracing myself for another thing off you four.”

“I always thought you were a masochist, Meebo.”

“I never said I was!”

“Come on, let's continue,” Sorey laughed, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. “Rose, truth or dare?”

“I'll go for truth. It might be for weaklings as according to Lailah and I, but you guys are missing out on my darkest secrets.”

“See, truth is hard on Rose as she's very honest anyway,” Alisha said.

“Continuing from earlier, then!” Sorey exclaimed. “If you had to date either Alisha or Lailah, who would you choose?”

“Both would be utterly beautiful girlfriends!” Rose sighed, putting her hands on her face. “But if I _had_ to choose… Sorry Lailah, but I think it'd be Alisha.”

“No hard feelings on my account!”

“Well, I shall take that as a compliment,” Alisha laughed.

“Right then,” Lailah said, looking over at Sorey and Mikleo with an innocent smile.

“I think this is just so you have ideas for your writing,” Mikleo said, swallowing and biting his lip as he climbed off. And much to the satisfaction of Lailah and Rose, the slap was particularly loud.

“Shit Mikleo, I didn't mean-”

“It's fine, it's fine...”

“Definitely into it,” Edna smirked. She leaned over to Lailah, putting a hand in front of her mouth, which was utterly sarcastic considering she spoke at the same volume as previously. “Do you think Mikleo had to hold in a moan just now?”

“I believe so,” Lailah answered, hand in front of her mouth in the same gesture.

“ _I did not!"_ He was sitting cross-legged on the floor now, head lent forward and face hidden in his hands. “That's it, I'm done now.”

“We _have_ been playing for quite a while,” Lailah added.

“Wait!” Sorey exclaimed, grabbing Mikleo by the shoulders, causing him to bring his head up suddenly. “Your face is red, like… Really red. Are you okay?”

“You _did_ just slap me on my ass, Sorey.”

“Ah. So, uh, do you like me?”

“I'm quite certain you're not supposed to ask that in response to that statement,” Edna said.

“He's asking that because of the truth I answered at the beginning!” Mikleo cried, before he cleared his throat. “Well I, uh… Maybe. Just a little. A lot, perhaps.”

“Smooth.”

“Shut _up,_ Edna!”

“Well, if that's the case, I dare you to date me.”

“That was cheesy,” Rose said. Alisha nodded in agreement.

“This is Sorey, what do you expect?” Lailah questioned.

“Y-Yeah, okay.”

“At least sound a little bit more excited, Meebo,” Edna said, sighing.

“He's just a little ball of nerves right now, don't be mean,” Sorey laughed. “Let me do one of those proper confessions when you can breathe again.”

“Sure,” Mikleo said, exhaling a breath which felt like it had been held in for minutes on end.

Joining in with this might have been a bad idea, but simultaneously to that, he couldn't say no to doing it again after these results.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we ask ourselves, "Why exactly did Oliver write this?"
> 
> I hope you somehow enjoyed it, and if you're looking for more SorMik, feel free to check out my latest fic, Divine Messenger! (which on the down side has less kink references, but on the plus side has more angst)


End file.
